


everytime we touch

by phix27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just a fluffy cute little thing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: Tsukishima starts to notice bizarre effects when he touches Hinata.  He decides to investigate, quietly of course.





	

Tsukishima first noticed his super power during a match.

Well, maybe super power is the wrong way to put it, but it’s just as amazing to him as teleportation or flying or anything else.

Hinata was getting worked up, of course, like he always does.  His last four spikes didn’t land, and although they weren’t not that far behind in points, he can basically feel the frustration rolling off of Hinata.  The others definitely noticed, so that in and of itself isn’t so astonishing, but what happened next was.

Without really thinking about it, Tsukishima reached out a hand and placed it on the small of Hinata’s back.  Just resting there. 

And that was fine- I mean, it was natural to touch your boyfriend, right?  Even if he didn’t normally do it during a match like, ever, or even in public all that often.  He kept his affection for Hinata confined to quiet moments, when they were alone, or quiet touches.  Holding hands on the way home or tucking a piece of hair behind his boyfriend’s ear wasn’t abnormal but it didn’t happen all the time.  He just… didn’t like showing everyone how weak Hinata made him.

But as they were waiting for the next serve to come their way, he placed his hand on Hinata’s back.  Steady, reassuring. 

Hinata didn’t look at him, but Tsukishima watched the tension slip out of his shoulders, watched as his eyes softened a little around the edges (a change only he would notice.)  His boyfriend took a deep breath, and then the serve came over the net.

Tsukki pulled away then, ready to do his part, and as he watched, Hinata finally spiked one past the blockers, with scary accuracy.  His hand tingled, almost like he’d soaked up some of Hinata’s overbearing energy. 

 

Days and weeks passed but Tsukishima couldn’t forget it.  Every time he touched Hinata, he wondered if his palm would tingle.  But he’d pull away, looking disappointedly at his palm. Once, Hinata caught him frowning at his hand during practice.

“Something wrong?” he asked.  He reached out and stroked Tsukishima’s palm, trailing fingers lightly from the end of his hand to the tips of his fingers.  They rested there, fingerprint on fingerprint, a trail of fire in their wake. 

Tsukishima shivered and pulled away.  “Nothing.”

 

During a practice match with Nekoma, the super power resurfaced.  Hinata was riled up again, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  Slowly, he reached out and placed a hand on his back and watched as Hinata slowed, as if by magic.  He pulled away, and there were the tingles again.  And Hinata jumped. 

 

He was determined to figure out the super power- what caused it, how far could he push it, when was it effective?  And most importantly- what caused the tingles.

Tsukishima began touching his boyfriend more than ever.  When Hinata was being his typical self, bouncing all over the place with Nishinoya, he would reach out ever so quietly and place a hand on him.  He was experimenting with the placement of his hand too, so sometimes it would be on Hinata’s back, but sometimes it would be on his arm or shoulder.  Once on his head.  Once he grabbed Hinata’s hand, which had caused his boyfriend to pause mid-word and stare at their conjoined hands for a moment, before turning a dazzling smile up at him. 

Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t- he had yet to find a pattern.  It worked most often in matches, but not all the time.  It was a confusing mystery, one he just couldn’t crack.  But Hinata was catching on, Tsukishima could tell.

He knew that Hinata was suspicious when he put his hand on his shoulder one practice.  His boyfriend had looked at his hand and then looked up, cocking his head to the side. 

“You’ve been a lot touchier lately,” he said quietly. 

Tsukki’s hand slipped off his shoulder without even thinking about it.  “No I haven’t,” he said.  Then, after a beat: “Shut up.”

Hinata flashed him a smile as he walked by.  “I don’t mind.”

Tsukishima could feel himself flush.

But Hinata wasn’t wrong, exactly.  He had become touchier.  PDA was suddenly not as… embarrassing as it was before.  Or at least, it didn’t feel as one-sided.  He had started to reach out, to meet his boyfriend halfway in terms of affection.  And he knew Hinata didn’t mind- how could he?  It meant he got to hold his boyfriend’s hand while sitting at lunch- under the table of course, but still nice.  And he got a kiss or two on the way home, not just one at the door.

So Hinata really couldn’t complain, and Tsukishima really couldn’t either.  But the touching was starting to have… certain side effects.

“Wanna come inside?” he asked Hinata one day, unexpectedly, when they stood outside his house. 

Hinata cocked his head to the side.  “What for?”

Tsukishima flushed and looked away.  “Well, I dunno.  You could stay for dinner- my mom wouldn’t mind.  And I could help you with homework…”

“Could I stay the night?”

Hinata looked so cute, with his eyes wide and his hair being blown by the wind that Tsukishima was agreeing before he could even register what he was saying.  But it was worth it for the blinding grin that followed. 

 

Sure enough, Tsukishima-san hadn’t minded, pleased to have one of Kei’s friends over for dinner (little did she know just what kind of friends they were.)  And Hinata’s mom, after a phone call, was fine.  So they were free to do their homework in peace, curled up together beside the table.  Hinata was even (moderately) quiet and Kei wondered how much of that was due to the hand on his boyfriend’s leg. 

They were winding down with a movie on his laptop when Hinata spoke up.  “So,” he said “why have you been touching me a lot more lately?”

Tsukishima didn’t look away from the screen.  “Am I not allowed to touch you?”

“That’s not what I meant, Idiot Tsukishima!” Hinata frowned, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.  Then he settled, and even without looking Kei knew his face was all soft and open in a way that only Hinata’s could be.  “I don’t mind; I’m just wondering.”

Tsukki stayed silent for so long that Hinata sighed, turning back to the movie.  But he still fidgeted, shifting and playing with his hands in his lap.  Slowly, Kei reached out to grab his hand, winding their fingers together.  That calmed Hinata down right away. 

“That’s why,” he said quietly, still not looking at his boyfriend but also not focusing on the movie one bit.  “I like how you get… quiet.  No, not quiet- still.”

“Oh,” Hinata said, but Kei could hear the uncertainty in his voice, so he continued. 

“I like that I can- center you.  Or something.  That I can calm you down and make you focused.  Especially in a match.  I’m happy that I can…” he hesitated for only a brief moment.  “Help, I guess.” 

“Oh,” Hinata said again, but this one was full of understanding and softness and light that the words came out before Tsukishima could stop them.

“And- and touching you makes… makes my hand tingle.  Sometimes.”

At that, Hinata laughed, and Kei could finally tear his eyes away from the screen to frown at him.  “What’s funny about that?” he demanded.

Hinata stopped laughing, but his eyes still sparkled, bright stars in the darkening room.  He pulled away to drag his fingertips against Tsukishima’s palm, leaving a trail of fire in their wake until he stopped, fingerprint against fingerprint.  “I feel them too,” he said, smile wide.  “Every time you touch me.  It’s why I get calm.”

“Oh,” Tsukishima said, looking at their hands, held together by their fingerprints and fire.  They spread up his arm, making him feel warm all over.  Hinata just smiled and leaned into his side, linking their fingers again. 

The tingles didn’t stop, even when the movie did.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from the cascada song, shut up.
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I might add something more to this at a later date (maybe some smut) but I shall see. if you notice any typos or mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> and as always, kudos are appreciated and comments are loved, especially for this rarepair!


End file.
